Personal care products, particularly cleansing and conditioning products, have traditionally been marketed in a variety of forms such as bar soaps, creams, lotions, and gels. Typically, these products have attempted to satisfy a number of criteria to be acceptable to consumers. These criteria include cleansing effectiveness, skin feel, mildness to skin, hair, and ocular mucosae, and lather volume. Ideal personal cleansers should gently cleanse the skin or hair, cause little or no irritation, and should not leave the skin or hair with a heavy buildup or overly dry when used frequently.
It is also highly desirable to deliver such cleansing and conditioning benefits from a disposable product. Disposable products are convenient because they obviate the need to carry or store cumbersome bottles, bars, jars, tubes, and other forms of clutter including cleansing products and other products capable of providing therapeutic or aesthetic benefits. Disposable products are also a more sanitary alternative to the use of a sponge, washcloth, or other cleansing implement intended for extensive reuse, because such implements can develop bacterial growth, unpleasant odors, and other undesirable characteristics related to repeated use.
The articles of the present invention surprisingly provide effective cleansing and/or therapeutic benefits to the skin and hair in a convenient, inexpensive, and sanitary manner. The present invention provides the convenience of not needing to carry, store, or use a separate implement (such as a washcloth or sponge), a cleanser and/or a therapeutic benefit product. These articles are convenient to use because they are in the form of either a single, disposable personal care article or multiple disposable articles useful for cleansing as well as application of a therapeutic or aesthetic benefit agent. Moreover, these articles are suitable for use within or in conjunction with another personal care implement that is designed for more extensive use. In this instance, the articles of the present invention are disposed within or attached to a separate personal care implement that is not readily disposable, e.g., a bath towel or washcloth. In addition, the disposable articles of the present invention may be removeably attached to a handle or grip suitable for moving the article over the surface to be cleansed and/or therapeutically treated (e.g., conditioned).
Although in preferred embodiments the articles of the present invention are suitable for personal care applications, they may also be useful in a variety of other industries such as the automotive care, marine vehicle care, household care, animal care, etc. where surfaces or areas are in need of cleansing and/or application of a benefit agent, e.g., wax, conditioner, UV protectant, etc.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the articles are suitable for personal care applications and are useful for cleansing and/or conditioning the skin, hair, and similar surfaces in need of such treatment. Consumers use these articles by wetting them with water and rubbing on the area to be treated. The article comprises a water insoluble substrate comprising a creped nonwoven layer wherein said layer has a Crepe Ratio of from about 4.5 to about 45; and a either a cleansing component containing a lathering surfactant or a therapeutic benefit component or both. Without being limited by theory, it is believed that the creped nonwoven layer of the substrate having these defined properties enhances lathering which in turn increases cleansing and exfoliation, and optimizes delivery and deposition of a therapeutic or aesthetic benefit agent which might be contained within the article.